


Ваш лучший аниматор

by TheLosersClub2020



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Black Humor, Crack, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLosersClub2020/pseuds/TheLosersClub2020
Summary: Пеннивайз составляет резюме.
Kudos: 4





	Ваш лучший аниматор

Не то чтобы Пеннивайзу нечем было заняться.   
Но проигнорировать первое появившееся в Дерри агентство по организации детских праздников он не мог.  
Тем более, чтобы попасть в их базу аниматоров, всего и нужно было — написать резюме и указать спектр своих возможностей.  
Пеннивайз навскидку пролистал десяток подобных резюме, послюнявил карандаш и приступил к составлению.

_«Огромный опыт работы с детьми»_ — начал он.

В голову пришла охота за пасхальными яйцами на чугуннолитейном заводе Кичнера. И он записал: 

_— Имею опыт работы с большим количеством детей одновременно.  
— Организовывал праздники под ключ._

А дальше всё пошло как по маслу:

_— Есть сертификат клоуна.  
— Имеются хорошие танцевальные и вокальные навыки.  
— Разные программы для детей от 2 лет и вплоть до 16.  
— В наличии имеется огромное множество костюмов на любой вкус.   
— Сугубо индивидуальный подход к каждому ребёнку.  
— Прекрасное знание детской психологии.  
— Левитация и различные фокусы.  
— Обязательный воздушный шарик для каждого!_

Карандаш так и мелькал в проворных пальцах:

_— Шоу мыльных пузырей!  
— Ожившие статуи!   
«В том числе гигантские!»_ — быстро добавил Пеннивайз.

_— Есть опыт проведения фаер-шоу_ — продолжил он, припомнив пожар в Чёрном Местечке.

_— Хоррор-квесты по оригинальному сценарию, разработанному специально под вашего ребёнка.  
— Бесплатное оформление территории воздушными шарами!.._

Звучало просто идеально. И обязательно должно было сработать!

Пеннивайз перечитал написанное ещё раз, задумчиво постучал когтями по столу... А потом приписал внизу крупными ярко-красными буквами:  
 _ **«ГОТОВ РАБОТАТЬ ЗА ЕДУ!»**_


End file.
